sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Νεφερτίτη \Αίγυπτος
Νεφερτίτη Nefertiti, Nephertite, Rathotis, Ράθωτις ]] .]] ---- ---- Μέρνεθις (1η Δυναστεία) ---- Αξενσεπίς (6η Δυναστεία) ---- Σκεμίοφρις (12η Δυναστεία) ---- Χατσεψούδη (18η Δυναστεία) ---- Νεφερτίτη (18η Δυναστεία) ---- Θούωρις (19η Δυναστεία) ---- Κλεοπάτρα ΣΤ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Βερενίκη Δ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Αρσινόη Δ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Κλεοπάτρα Ζ' (33η Δυναστεία) ]] Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακής Εποχής --- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- [[Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) --- [[Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) --- [[Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) --- [[Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) --- [[Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16η (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) --- [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) --- [[Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) --- [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) --- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας Σουμέριοι --- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας Ακκάδιοι --- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας Σύροι --- Ισραηλία (Israel) Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας Ισραηλίτες --- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας Ιουδαίοι --- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης Φοίνικες --- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι ]] - Βασίλισσα (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Νεφερτίτη" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Nefertiti" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: * Nefer-neferu-Aten * Nefer-titi (= the beautiful woman has come) Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ταύτιση Με Ραθώτιδα Με μεγάλες πιθανότητες, ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ που οι αντιγραφείς/διασώστες του Μανέθωνα αναφέρουν με το όνομα "Ράθωτις". Φαίνεται ότι: *ή το πρωτότυπο κείμενο του Μανέθωνα ήταν φθαρμένο στο αρχικό μέρος του ονόματος "(Νεφε)ραθίτις" οπότε οι αντιγραφείς αγνόησαν το αρχικό μέρος και το μετέτρεψαν το υπόλοιπο σε "Ράθωτις" μεταλλάσσοντάς το ταυτόχρονα σε ανδρικό *ή το λάθος είναι του ίδιου του Μανέθωνα. Με Κασσιόπη Πιθανόν είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο με την Κασσιέπεια του Ελληνικού μύθου που αναφέρεται στην Ανδρομέδα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι σύμφωνα με τον μύθο η Κασσίεπεια ήταν τόσο όμορφη που προκάλεσε τις Νηρηίδες (Αιγύπτιες πριγκήπισσες) (και όχι την Αφροδίτη όπως θα ήταν αναμενόμενο και αυτό γιατί η Αφροδίτη δεν είχε καθιερωθεί ακόμη ως θεά, αφού σύμφωνα με μία υπόθεσή, ήταν το αυτό πρόσωπο με την Νεφερτίτη). Η ονομασία Κασσι-όπεια (Κασία + ελλ. καταληξη -οπη) ίσως είναι μετεξέλιξη της λ. kashwet (δηλ. ξένη, ξανθή) (πρβλ. Υκσώς = Heka kashwet) με την οποία οι Αιγύπτιοι δήλωναν τους ξένους (ιδιαίτερα της Ασίας, δηλ. του πέραν του Κασίου όρους που θεωρούταν το ανατολικό όριο της Αιγύπτου). Οπότε υποθέτουμε ότι ήταν απλά ένα παρωνύμιο της Νεφετίτης (προφανώς από αυτούς που αντιπαθούσαν την θρησκεία του Αθωνισμού. Με Αφροδίτη *Για περισσότερη ανάλυση βλέπε ειδικό άρθρο Νεφερτίτη και Αφροδίτη Πιθανόν είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο με την θεά Αφροδίτη της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας. * Nefer-titi < *(N)ef(e)r-titi < *Efro-dite < Aphro-dite Σύμφωνα με αυτή την υπόθεση η Νεφερτίτη μετά τα προβλήματα που αντιμετώπισε ο σύζυγός της Αμένωφις Δ' από την εφαρρμογή του Αθωνισμού καθώς θεωρήθηκε από την κοινή γνώμη ως η εμπνεύστρια του Αθωνιστικού κινήματος (στο οποίο υποτίθεται ότι παρέσυρε και τον σύζυγό της), και φοβούμενη για την ζωή της, κατέφυγε ή εξορίσθηκε (πιθανώς μέσω της Παλαιστινιακής πόλης Ασκάλων, όπου αργότερα όταν θεοποιήθηκε ιδρύθηκε ιερό της Αφροδίτης) στην Πάφο της Κύπρου (καθώς, πιθανότατα, η Κύπρος την εποχή εκείνη βρισκόταν εκτός της Αιγυπτιακής σφαίρας επιρροής). Εκεί πιθανόν η Νεφερτίτη ίδρυσε ιερό στο οποίο συνέχιζε να λατρεύει τον Άθωνα (όπως φαίνεται από τον μύθο του Αδώνιδος) (Άδωνις > *Ατωνις> Aton). Στην Πάφο βρήκε προστασία από τον βασιλέα Κινύρα που πιθανόν ήταν Ατονιστής Αιγύπτιος πρίγκηπας (~ (A)kh-en-Ra ) (σύμφωνα με ένα μύθο, μητέρα του ήταν η Φαρνάκη, θυγατέρα του βασιλέως των Υριέων ( = Αορίων = Αιγυπτίων). Πιθανόν κατέφθασαν αργότερα στην πόλη και νέα κύματα Ατονιστών από την Φοινίκη. Οι νεοεισελθόντες τελικώς κατέλαβαν την πόλη (υπό τον Κινύρα (?~ Akh-en-Ra) που σύμφωνα με τον μύθο ήρθε από την Βύβλο (τον φιλοαιγυπτιακότερο λιμένα της Φοινίκης)) και θεοποίησαν την νεκρή πλέον Αιγύπτια βασίλισσα. Ίσως όμως η Νεφερτίτη δεν απέθανε στην Κύπρο αλλά η ιστορία της είχε συνέχεια. Εδώ, ας ληφθεί υπ’ όψιν και ένας άλλος μύθος σύμφωνα με τον οποίο η Ευρώ-πη (~ Αφρο-δίτη) έπαιζε όταν ήταν μικρή στις παραλίες της Φοινίκης). Με Ευρώπη Πιθανόν είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο με την Ευρώπη του Ελληνικού μύθου που αναφέρεται στον βασιλέα της Κρήτης, Αστερίωνα. * Ευρώπη > Ευρο-όπη > Αφρο-δίτη (με αλλαγή κατάληξης) Η συνέχεια βρίσκεται στον μύθο της Ευρώπης. Ας αναφερθεί ότι σύμφωνα με ένα μύθο η Ευρώπη ήταν μία από τις συζύγους του Δαναού και θυγατέρα του Νείλου (επομένως Αιγύπτια). Σύμφωνα με άλλο μύθο, σε μικρή ηλικία βρισκόταν στην παραλία της Φοινίκης (άρα πιθανόν ήταν μια από τις αλλοεθνείς πριγκήπισσες που ελάμβαναν ως συζύγους οι φαραώ). Οπότε, πληροφορούμενη η Νεφερτίτη ότι ο Eje ( = Ay) ( ~ Agenor (Αγήνωρ)) απέστειλε εκστρατευτικά σώματα (υπό τους Κίλικα, Θάσο, Κάδμο) για να την συλλάβουν και να την επαναφέρουν στην Αίγυπτο, διέφυγε στην Γόρτυνα της Κρήτης, υπό την προστασία του βασιλέα Αστερίωνα, ο οποίος ενδεχομένως (για να αποφύγει τις Αιγυπτιακές οχλήσεις) την απέστειλε στα Κύθηρα όπου και αργότερα θεοποιήθηκε (Κυθήρεια Αφροδίτη). Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας της είναι: *Βασίλισσα της Αιγύπτου, σύζυγος του φαραώ Αμένωφιος Δ' ή Ακενατόν (1351 - 1334 π.Χ.), που έγινε περιώνυμη εξαιτίας της πολύχρωμης προτομής της, που βρέθηκε στην Τελ αλ Αμάρνα και φυλάσσεται στο μουσείο του Βερολίνου. *Είχε έξι θυγατέρες και ήταν θερμή οπαδός της λατρείας του Άθωνα (Aton). Λίγο μετά το 12ο έτος της βασιλείας του στην Αθωνόπολη (σύγχρονη Αμάρνα), φαίνεται ότι απομακρύνθηκε από τον Ακενατόν για θρησκευτικούς λόγους και αποσύρθηκε στο βόρειο τμήμα της πόλης. *Nefertiti first appears in Egyptian history when she becomes the Great Royal Wife of Akhenaten. She the most famous and beloved of all the ancient Egyptians. *There has been debate about her origins. *Whilst some believe her to be a foreign princess others believe she had Egyptian origins. *Once married to Akhenaten she bore him six daughters and although it is possible she may have had sons there has been no record discovered of such births. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας της από διακεκριμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθων Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 9 yers. *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 6 yers Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) της είναι: - Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί * Αφροδίτη * Ακενατόν Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής * Κατηγορία:Ηγεμονίδες Αιγύπτου